


The reason why

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: The countries have no representations anymore. How the Hetalia characters dissapeared from our world, just in what way do they dissapear like that or do they dissapear at all?





	The reason why

The day finally came, the day nobody hoped would never come but that every nation among us feared so much. We didn’t know when the day that we feared so much would come but we knew one thing, it would come no matter what we tried to do to stop it from happening.

It was a kind of event that had no way to stop it, every thing we would try to do would either not change anything at all or we would end up making it way worse than it would allready be when it would happen in the future.

The day everyone hoped that it never came, the nightmare of any of us and a nightmare to everyone among us, us nations. We weren’t with a lot of nations or at least not compare to every country in the world. There were only 63 countries who knew a represenation. That may seem like a lot but compared to how many countries there are in the world.

The day that the people who we thought couldn’t hurt a fly and surely not a nation would show a side of them that we would neve know we would be able to see from them. Something we couldn’t come up with even if we tried very hard to imagine it. It were those countries, some seeming so very innocent, who on that day snapped.

It started of with the nations everyone least expect to snap, that person had always been one of the kindest among us, was known to help people and even nations out when needed. Everyone who knew him said that he was a kind peron, who thought about others before thinking about himself. He was a rather shy and silent person, but that didn’t keep people from loving him like they did in the past.

it was Canada, it was him of all people who would start of this list of people who have lost their mind. Nobody knew why everyone lost their mind, we assume that it was like a kind of virus that made people do this kind of thing, a virus that would only affect nations and no humans. We don’t know for sure since we never got people who had it tested, but the theory seemed very likely since it was always someone the person was close to that had become like that. It must have been the virus who had attacked their brains and made them unable to think straight.

No one could ever imagine that he would snap but the thing is that no nation could have predicted that it was him who would get infexted by whatever took them over the most.  
The most brutal among them and yet he used to be one of the kindest people alive on this small planete in the universe.

We the other nations, remember the day that Canada or also know as Matthew Williams by many humans snapped as the day that America died. America’s human name was Alfred F. Jones, that is the name that stands on the gravestone he has. Since he died like a normal human, we felt it very fitting to put his human name on there. The flag of his country was on there as well so people could alway figure out that it was him, who laid there.

It still sends shivers down my spine when I try to remember America when we found him that day in his house, he had been murdered in his own house of all places. The place you hope to be safe in. The place that would protect you from the pain that was going on, outside of the safe walls of that house.

Unfortunatly for America it didn’t seem to turn out that way and I feel really bad for him that he couldn’t find a happy in safe place in his house, weird because where he lived was rather removed from another city. You would have figured that, you would have some peace if your neighbors are trees. It turns out that even living so far from the pain of the world, the rumble of the city wasn’t enough to be safe.

We found him dead in his living room but that was several days after he was murdered. Since no one lived any close to him, it was normal that we would not find him right away. The people who lived the closest allready lived in another country. One was the one who had murdered him and the other hates the American anyway so he would not have worried about not hearing about him for a little while. I think Cuba would have been happy to not hear about him for a little, seeing how mad he gets around him.

I normally am not a person who likes to say that they support this kind of this. I personally hate hating people, but I understand the feelings that he had towards America concidering what has happend between the two of them in the past. I heard that to the day that the American died they were never to make up for what happend. Don’t ask me if Cuba really wanted to do so, but I think in a way America would have loved to at least tried to apologize to what his country did to his.

The date is memorable too, the day he died according to people who have looked at his dead body, they were able to figure out how long he was dead when we found him. Reduced that time from the date that we were back than. Like that we found the day that we assumed he died.

According to the calculation, he was murderd on The 4 of July. Why the date is so memorable is, because it washis birthday. Most people know it as independence day. We found it odd that he didn’t show up to his own Birthday party. It was held at his second house, when we arrived we saw that everything was allready decorated, which he always did a while before hand and lived in his other house untill his birthday. So we saw that it was decorated, but we didn’t find the nation there.

Canada said that America had gotten a cold and that the party had to go on without him. We believed Canada back than since we really didn’t see the point of not believing him. He didn’t act any different so there was no way that we could have known that he had killed America only a few hourse before that.

We were only able to find out that it was him after we found the murder weapon. Which was one of Canada’s hockey sticks. It was easy to find out that it was one of his, since his initials were on the thing. It didn’t feel like he was trying to hide the weapon in any way, like he wanted people to know that it was him, who killed his brother.

After that it was quiet for a while. No one was found dead or got wounded by a nations. We thoughed that after Canada nobody would snap anymore, but how wrong were we. It is the small hope we had that was shattered back than. We didn’t want more of our friends to end up like America.

On the 30th of December that very same year, a few months after the murder of America there was a nation that tried to kill Russia by stabbing him to death. The person that tried to stab him to death was, you would never guess it if I didn’t tell you, Latvia.

He was the second victim who got murdered on his birthday. Unlike the smaller nation would have hoped for, Russia didn’t died at home but died several hours later in the hospital. I can tell you, that it was because he had not survived from the many stab wounds he had. To many organs were to damaged and it was impossible to get everything treated in time. He died a few minutes before midnight, on his birthday. He was burried, in the early morning the next day.

The year that would follow the year that America and Russia were murdered in would be pure horror and emotional hell for us all. The first murder of the year was already in the second half of January. Not even a month after Russia, the insanity had claimed another victim and with that another life of a other nation. Why we were able to get murdered in the first place remained a mystery to us.

We were never able to do anything like that before, normally a nation would only suffer the pain of the wound but would not die from it. The only exclusion being if you would get stabbed after your country got dissolved. Why we now were able to die and not back than is something that has been in our minds ever since we found America.

Prussia got killed by a bullet, which went right through his skull on the 18th of January. The shot was fired from someone, who he must have been able to see. Since the bullet went in on the front and ended in the back of his skull where it remained. There was no way that he would have survived it, the bullet made a diagonal line. That meant that everything in his brain that he needed to function was completly distroyed.

The one who killed him wasn’t that much of a surprise at all. They allready had a very bad relationship so there wasn’t much needed for us to think that he was able to shoot the Prussia. It was more a surprise to us that he could really kill him, they had a bad relationship yes but there was never a sign that he was actually able of doing such a thing. The nation who killed him wasn’t a fighter at all. Austria killed Prussia and later admitted it by saying that that he found it weird that he didn’t kill him earlier.

Then the most powerful nation among the girls off snapped and killed. You would be very surprised not one not two but three countries in one day. Her countries as she used to call them, by that she meant the countries she had an influence in. They were the most precious people to her.

First, she killed Austria, because he killed Prussia. The Prussiand had been one of her best friends or maybe even her best frien. There is no one, who can confirm that so it is a theory we have.

She killed Latvia, the second of her first three victims. Later on she would go on and claim more victims , but than it ws still her second victim. Brussels killed him to revenge the death of her best friend or second best friend. Like mentioned before, we aren’t really sure if it was Prussia or Russia who she was the closest to. It must have been in the details that she made a difference, to us it looked like she was as close as she was to Russia as she was to Prussia.

The most unsuspected victim and the last one in her first killing round was her older brother. That is what she called him at least. In reality there was another kind of family bond between the two. They weren’t siblings, they were cousins. She just happend to call him like that, because she had always been so close to him. Brussels said that big brother would fit it better than saying cousin. France himself didn’t dissagree and tagged along by calling her, his little sister. I personally think that he didn’t see it coming that of all people it would be her, who would end up killing him. England would have been more likely, but the reality was different.

France wasn the one helped her sister, the country itself gain their independence. She was so happy that he wanted to help them break free from the rule of the Nehterlands and become a country on their own. He was also the one who gave her, her precious dress. The one she was seen wearing at every meeting she attended. The precious dress she burned afterwards anyway.

She killed France, Latvia and Austria on the 11th of March. It seems like a very normal day at first untill you realis that, that date is her birthday. She claimed that she killed France, because she wanted to protect England. A nation that has almost the same age as her that she has known for a very long time.

Lesser than a week later Germany was mudered by the one who never fought one battle in his life. Someone who always surrendered when he needed to fight.It was his brother who did the fighthing for him most of the time. No one in their right mind could have thought that it would be him, that it would be Italy of all people who would kill Germany on the 17th of March by cutting over his wrists and throat. That someone would kill Germany was sure, because of his past there were a few nations, who didn’t like him that much. They admitted that they would never do such a thing to him and it turned out that they really wouldn’t.

Veniciano Vargas or North Italy had murderd his best friend. He was Germany’s only friend so he allready had a big trust in the Italian, who had always been kindhearted and so sweet to him. Germany was also Italy’s lover and even fiancée. You would think that there would have been a very good reason than that he would have killed the man, but no. Italy killed Germany, because he thought that it was fun.

England who got protected by Brussels before. She had killed France so that he wouldn’t end up taking the Briton’s life. He killed Scotland, his oldest brother on 23th of April. From what we know they have always hated each other. Scotland was the reason whu England had moved away from his family at a very young age. England has always seemed to being able to kill Scotland but still it came as a shock to the most of us. Who know maybe all the still sane that he would kill him. Scotland had bullied England during the latter’s whole childhood and that day England finally decided to kill Scotland as his own birthday present.

His other brothers were devastated when they heard the news off Scotland’s death. Wales was the one who took the death of Scotland the least well, since he was very close to his older brother. Northern Ireland and Ireland managed to take the death of their older brother and the insanity of their younger brother quite well or that is what it looked like.

When the Belgian and Dutch children were celebrating Sinterklaas, a holiday were a man diferent from Santa Claus would bring gift to kids. That day the one who most cared about childs dare to kill Sweden. Finland strangled Sweden to death on the 6th of December. He strangled his boyfriend to death because he wanted to kill Norway. Why Finland suddenly became so protective over Norway is unknown. It must have been something very important because he was willing to kill his own boyfriend and soon to be husband for it. With that a year full of murders had ended.

Nobody among the living nations felt safe anymore. Every single one of us started to get paraniod of it. There were no meetings anymore and almost none of the nations wanted to go outside of their house anymore. That all because of the fear that they may end up being killed by one of the nations that had allready snapped. Or even worse by a nation that had yet to lose their mind, we were right about not feeling safe. The murders just continued the year that followed.

Japan murdered Hong Kong and China on the 11th of February. It was the country who he felt had betrayed him. He found that China hadn’t paid enough, not even after all the things that his people had done in his country during the Second World War, not even after cutting the man’s whole back open and leaving him in his home to bleed to death.

Oh now that I nearly forgot. Ther was one murder that took place before what Japan did to his family. This one being something in a family as well. Netherlands, who saw in what kind of insane state his older sister was in tried to kill her before she could take anymore lives. Yet he hesitated while he was trying to do it and he ended up dead instead of her. Brussels was way to gone to care that she was murdering her whole family at that point. That was on the 30th of January. Belgium tried to stop her sister from killing her brother, but ended shot in the chest. She never cried when they died, no tear was shed, like I said I am sure that she was to far gone to care anyway.

Brussels had allready lost her sanity when Russia was murder 2 years before the events. Hearing that he didn’t survive it must have done something in her brain together with the untreaten virus, that made her able to do such things.

I had and still have the feeling that countries where just killing eachother until no one was left of them, well beside the person who was killing everyone. That in a way makes kind of sense. Why would you go through the trouble of killing everyone, if you are doing to shoot yourself in the end.

A year after Germany was found dead at his house, we found out that Spain was poisoned by Romano. Since the Italian’s share the same birthday it felt more than fitting for the Italian to kill his lover in the slowest way possible, that was yet to be use by someone.

Even though we reached the man in time, for Spain came all help to late. The poison had allready done to much damage to his body and his organs that he wasn’t able to survive and died in the hospital about an hour after be brought him there.

It’s not that we expected that Romano would have killed Spain when he was sane. Since the two of them were getting very close and recently even started dating. But insanity made him about to kill him his boyfriend and the worst, at least to is that he had made him suffer and not a little, Spain had to suffer very hard from it and we can only imagine that Romano in the state he was in smiled at the pain he was in.

Just over a week the next victim of this insanity was found. We had yet to overcome the death of Spain and his suffering and Turkey was found dead. He beaten to death with a blunt heavy object and didn’t survive the fracturing of his skull and the brain damage. Greece was finally able to murder his lifelong enemy and the one he had always hated, the person who was in his way to fully get hand on the love of his life. Like many others he made it a birthday present to himself, on the 25th of March. Because what is a better present than never having to worry about an enemy or someone, who would steal your lover.

 

March is still called the Bloody Spring month among us living nations. It is the month with the most muders occurd and the month that the most insane nations were created. The month of tears of blood is also a name that was given to that month.

The attempt of Denmark on the 17th of May to kill Norway, which was weird considering that he loved the Norwegian to death. His actions got both him and Norway killed. Because after he succesfully killed Norway he was shot dead.

Canada was tired of being calm, not killing someone in so many years. He snapped again and murdered yet another nation only three days after that Norway and Denmark died. The nationn that he had picked out to muder was Cuba, the only he loved so much, yet he was able to kill him just like that.

One of his best friend who after such a long time and the person who he had a crush on suprsing came up for America. He found the reason why America got killed, he actually found a reason in it we didn’t. He found the reason ridiculous.

He ended up being pushed into a lake, that was nearby the Canadian’s house. They were having a picknick when the nation pushed him in the beautiful lake and ended up making the love of his life drown there. It was both a surprise that Cuba seemed to feel bad for America, due to him hating the man before. It was also suprising that Canada would kill him for something like that.

Hungary didn’t get killed by on, but two nations. She was killed by both Italy and Brussels. The reason of Italy, was that she was against the reason why he had killed Germany. Brussels murdered Hungary because Hungary wanted revenge for the death of Austria and tried to attack her. Which of course failed and it ended in her getting killed instead of the nation that a few allready have tried to kill.

On the 8th of June we found her dead with a bullet through her skull, she was shot in the same way that Prussia was and her wrists wer cut open.

There is only suicide that I can remember must have been Iceland. He killed himself, because he didn’t want the person who would rather kill himself. Instead of the insanity taking him over. He didn’t want to become like the others. He didn’t want to end up the way his brother did.

Seychelles, the second girl that was killed, got murdered by England on her birthday. She couldn’t find protection, her brother was long dead and she had nothing with the Belgians. Who were allready dead anyway, well Brussels wasn’t dead but I don’t think that she would have felt save being around her.

 

On the 29th of June, that is the day was a surprise to us. Nobody knew her birthday while she was alive but now she is dead we remember it. It is kind of sad that we have to remember her like that.

She wanted to kill Englan, because he was the reason that her beloved brother died. He was the reason why France had ended up dead in the first place. Brussels killed France to protect him and Seychelles wanted revenge for him. She wanted England dead but end up being poisoned by Englands cooking.

Yet this is only the start of the story, we are far from done.


End file.
